Good Night, Rudy (Transcript)
Transcript of the episode Larry and Rudy were playing checkers Rudy: Ha ha! Gotcha this time, Larry! Larry: Aw, no fair! Rudy: I'm the best checkers player in the world! Yes, I am! Larry: Well, Rudy. I have to admit it. You won fair and square. Mr. Fussy: Boys, dinner time! Larry: Coming, Dad! Come on, Rudy. I'm starving! Rudy: Me too! At the dinner table. Mr. Fussy: Larry, your mom will be here shortly with a very special dinner. Larry: Where is she anyway? Lionel: If I had to guess, she will be here in 3, 2. Miss Magic: (poofs) Here I am, Larry, dear! Lionel: (sighs) 1. Larry: Mom! Mr. Fussy: Just in time, Miss Magic! Nutmeg: You know Miss Magic. Always popping out of nowhere. Larry: We've talked about this. So, where's our dinner? Rudy: Yeah, Miss Magic. Can't wait to chow down some food! Miss Magic: (laughs) Coming right up! Abracadabra abracarada. Bring these two their fresh salmon piccata! Larry: Yum! Piccata! With extra tomato sauce! Rudy: Piccata? I thought you're going to serve me corn and crab soup, Miss Magic. Mom always cooks it for me. But I always take away the scary garnishings. Mr. Fussy: Not to mention your dad adds gas to your soup, Rudy? Rudy: Not exactly, Mr. Fussy. He usually leaves my soup alone. Mr. Fussy: Good for him. Rudy: Well, I guess I'll give it a try. (eats the piccata) Wow! It has some zing into it! Mr. Fussy: So, do you like it? Rudy: I love it! Larry: Mmmm. That was great. What's for dessert, Mom? Lionel: Yeah, what? Nutmeg: Will there be cake? Miss Magic: Leave it to me. Zara zee! (makes a cake appear) Larry: Cookie dough cake? Yes! Thanks, Mom. Rudy: Actually, I prefer some pistachio pretzels. I always have them for dessert. Miss Magic: No problem. Zara zee! Rudy: That's better. Lionel, would you like to share my pistachio pretzels? Lionel: Sure, Rudy. (eats the pistachio pretzel) Yummy! Nutmeg: I'll have one, too. Rudy: Help yourself, Nutmeg! Nutmeg: How sweet is this pretzel? Miss Magic: Now, I have made a huge berry cheesecake for everyone. Larry: Well, Mom. At least my cookie dough cake is still in place. Good thing we have two cakes now. Everyone laughs. Mr. Fussy: Eat up, everyone! Larry: I'll have a taste of my cookie dough cake. (eats the cookie dough cake) Delicious! Rudy: Ok, I'll have one too. (eats the cookie dough cake) This is good! Lionel: Does the berry cheesecake have gooseberries in it, Miss Magic? Miss Magic: No, of course not, Lionel. Lionel: You better be sure. Nutmeg: You'll never know. Mr. Fussy: We don't want Lionel to have allergy shots again. Larry: Berry cheesecake time! (takes a bite out of the berry cheesecake) So berrylicious! Rudy: (takes a bite out of the berry cheesecake) This is totally sweet! I'm in heaven! Lionel: No, gooseberries. Please no gooseberries. (takes a bite out of the cake) Oh, yeah! Larry: Looks like we all enjoyed our dinner. Nutmeg: Yeah, this is the best. Miss Magic: Oh, I just remembered. I forgot to take out the green berries from the cheesecake. Lionel: WHAT? Mr. Fussy: Sweet Henrietta! You know what happens to Lionel when he eats gooseberries! Nutmeg: Oh, Miss Magic! What have you done? Lionel's face is swelling up. He also feels itchy. Lionel: Somebody help! I'm swelling up and having an itchy fur at the same time! Larry: Quick, get the allergy shots! Rudy: Here it comes! Larry: On my signal, Rudy! One, two, three! Rudy: Let's get Lionel back to normal. Lionel howls loudly. A few seconds later. Mr. Fussy: Lionel, are you Ok? Lionel: I am now. Larry: Mom, do me a favor. Next time if you make berry cheesecakes, I'll help take out the gooseberries. Nutmeg: That's a great idea. Miss Magic: Oh, Lionel. I'm so sorry. Lionel: That was the last time I eat anything that contains berries. Mr. Fussy: I'm glad that's over. Now time for bed, everyone. Don't forget to brush your teeth. Larry: Yes, Dad. Rudy: Yes, Mr. Fussy. Larry and Rudy were brushing their teeth. Larry: To be honest, that was quite a dessert disaster. Rudy: You said it. But it's not as bad as I'm missing my home right now. Larry: Oh, are you kinda homesick? Rudy: Really, really homesick. Larry: Don't worry, I'll help you sleep tonight. Rudy: Ok. Now Larry and Rudy were getting ready for bed. Mr. Fussy: All tucked up in bed, boys? Larry and Rudy: Yes. Mr. Fussy: Good night, boys. Sleep well. Rudy: Uh, Mr. Fussy. Can we have a bedtime story before bed? Larry: Yeah, me too, Dad. Mr. Fussy: Oh, all right. Once upon a time in a happy house there lived three puppies who loved nothing more than to watch television and play games. The first puppy was very adventurous. The second puppy is always the voice of reason. But the last puppy was very timid and shy. One night, the first puppy wanted to play tag. The second puppy agrees, but only if they all play very carefully so that they won't knock things over and make a mess inside the house. When the last puppy was asked, he says that he wanted to sit down and watch. So, his brothers played tag very carefully. When the game was over, it's time for the puppies' bed time, but the shy puppy was scared because later, he was afraid that there are monsters crawling through the night while he and his brothers are asleep. Larry: That story sounds a little familiar. Rudy: I know right? Next scene shows Larry, Rudy, Nutmeg and Lionel falling asleep. Mr. Fussy: And they all lived happily ever after. The end. (leaves the room) Good night, boys. A few seconds later Rudy: Psst. Hey, Larry. Larry: Hmmm. Rudy: You asleep? Larry: Yeah, what is it, Rudy? Rudy: I can't sleep. Nutmeg: Hey, what's going on? Lionel: Oh, Rudy. Can't you count sheep? Rudy: No, I just can't sleep. Larry: Can you sing yourself to sleep? Rudy: Well, I'll try. (clears throat) Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you". Birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me (dozes off) Larry: Ah. That's better. Nutmeg: Works every time. Lionel: Let's all get some rest. Everyone sleeps. Then Rudy was awake again. Rudy: Larry. Larry: Ugh, what now, Rudy? Nutmeg: Oh, come on. Lionel: Really? Rudy: You know what else helps me sleep quickly? All: What? Rudy: Sliding on my knees. I'll show you. (slides on his knees) Larry: Will that work? Nutmeg: I doubt it. Lionel: This is not going well. Rudy: Well, it helps me sleep. Lionel: It better be. Larry: Do you want me to use my flashlight? Rudy: Nope. I'm good.